


3 Strikes and We're Going Out

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, baseball AU, busan giants team, crushes to boyfriends, little more than a drabble, niel pitcher, ong manager, slight slow burn, wanna one as baseball players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Seongwoo used to pitch for the Busan Giants until he got injured. He returned to his old team for his manager and took in a mentor, the promising power-thrower Daniel. He taught him how to pitch like a beast. He's still got a lot to prove but he's getting fans by the dozens daily. His nerves get the best of him at their first game that counts. Seongwoo makes his crush a proposition that he'll spend their next free day with him doing something other than practicing ball--one strike out for one hour.





	3 Strikes and We're Going Out

“Hyung, how was I? Is my form good? You think I’m ready for the game tomorrow?”

Seongwoo turned, pausing in cleaning the bats and balls that would be used for the big game tomorrow. The voice belonged to the blonde pitcher, his favorite junior that he personally taught the last year.

Seongwoo had used to be a pitcher but then he’d gotten injured and returned, becoming a manager of his team instead, which paid almost as well. In this way, he still got to see his friends and his beloved fans. He loved baseball and could never give it up.

The blonde was named, Daniel. He was the newest recruit. He had had talent from the beginning but not enough to be a star pitcher like they needed. Seongwoo had seen his potential so had taken him under his wing. He hadn’t ever regretted it either.

Daniel listened well, never gave up, and had a positive mind set. He practiced the hardest of any player Seongwoo had ever seen in his ten years playing the sport. It was almost a shame that he hadn’t joined the team two years ago. Seongwoo had a feeling they would have made a great team.

Originally Daniel’s desired position had been first baseman but the coach hadn’t wanted to anger the player that had that spot officially. Since they had a large fan base and did their job well. Instead, he wished that they had another good pitcher so that they could take turns with less strain on their arms. That was how Seongwoo had ended up injured before. He’d taken on the burden by himself, spending most of the innings each game on the mound. He’d ended up overworking his arm and ignoring the signals his body was giving him.

Seongwoo smiled at the younger that reminded him of a puppy since he was always happy and cheerful. He set down the bat on the bag resting on the bench he was sitting on behind the batting cage.

“You were great. That’s enough practice though. You’ll injure yourself at this rate. Your arm needs to be in good condition to strike out half the team tomorrow.”

“You think I could?” Daniel asked with his eyes sparkling.

Seongwoo nodded. “I think you definitely can. As long as you don’t get nervous.”

“Oh…I can try but no guarantees…” The blonde scratched his neck with a sheepish grin, his fluffy cheeks lightly painted coral.

Seongwoo admired his face and smirked. He couldn’t help teasing the other when he acted cute, which was every other minute. He looked cool when he was pitching but when he was not focused and off the mound, he seemed like a total baby. Well, a sort of sexy one? Daniel was this strange mix of cute and sexy. He had a handsome face but his expressions were cute while his physical was impressive like an Iron Man suit.

“Why would you get nervous? You’ve played several games now and we’ve honed your skills. You’re almost as good as I was. And you get tons of praise from the coach and all the team members. You are rapidly getting a large fan base as well. You’re nicknamed ‘God Daniel’ already. There’s no reason to be nervous. You should be excited instead.”

“But…it’s different. When you’re watching from the sidelines, hyung…”

“Eh? Why? We practiced together so long now and I’ve watched lots of your practice games.”

“I don’t know…It’s just different….When I’m playing a game and I can see that you’re watching from the sidelines, I get nervous. I wonder if I’m doing as you taught. I worry that I won’t be able to pull off the correct throws into the strike zone. I worry that I’ll disappoint you.”

“You should be worried about your fans or the coach? I’m just a manager, Daniel. What does it matter?” Seongwoo chuckled and shook his head lightly.

Daniel chewed on his lip, looking down at the ground where he was kicking the dirt. His face turned as red as his cap pulled low over his almond eyes.

“Disappointing hyung would be a hundred times more devastating than anyone else, that’s why…”

“Eh~ Such nonsense. This cute puppy. I’m not going to get disappointed Daniel. You’re a newbie and this is the first big game, the one that actually matters if we win or lose. You’re going to get pressured and you will likely mess up. I’m expecting that because it’s natural. Even professionals with years of experience mess up on official games. We all have good days and not so great days. I wasn’t always perfect either.”

“That’s not true. You were always perfect in every game that I ever watched, hyung. You didn’t bend under pressure. You still hold the top number of strike outs in a single season. You’re the most impressive pitcher in the Korean professional league. Even on what you call a bad day the average of how many outs you got all on your own is still insane. I’ve been getting months of personal training from this world-class pitcher. I should do you proud.”

Seongwoo stood up and clapped Daniel on the shoulder with a warm expression.

“I’m already proud of you, Daniel. I haven’t taught that many people but you are the most exemplary student I could imagine. You listen well and never give up and you improve every day. By sheer effort. Your throws lacked control and direction before but now you can practically twirl and zig zag in the air as you please. It’s hard to hit your balls, even if they aren’t always in the strike zone.

Seeing how much you can do from just a year of teaching, I know that you will be the one to surpass me soon. Don’t put pressure on yourself like this. You couldn’t possibly disappoint me as long as you are staying relaxed and doing your best.

Baseball is meant to be fun. I want you to have fun tomorrow. Even if you have a hard time, it’s okay. This is a team game. Your other experienced hyungs will get the players out before they get to home, no worries. You don’t need to carry the burden all on your own. That takes the fun out of the game. The team will be bored if they never get to do anything anyway. They need to run around as well, be kept on their toes. It’s probably a more exciting game if you don’t hit the strike zone every time.”

Daniel sighed, broad shoulders slumping. “I can’t even do it half the time yet. I wish I had more time to practice.”

Seongwoo chuckled and flicked the blonde’s sulky pout. His lips were plush and soft and naturally red, like the jellies he often chewed. Daniel covered his mouth and looked over at him with his eyes popped wide open, the flush going to his ears and neck.

That was one reason Seongwoo enjoyed teasing and showering compliments on the other. He got bashful and adorable like this. He was so incredibly kissable that Seongwoo was tempted to plant his lips on his cheek just once.

However, he didn’t know if Daniel swung that way or had a crush on him. He figured the other might just admire him and was a naturally shy person. As nice as it would be to do something with Daniel that wasn’t baseball related, he hadn’t gotten a clear sign that would justify risking their mentor-pupil relationship. They had to continue working together for an indefinite period of time, after all.

“You’re such a practice bug. I respect that but really, Daniel. That’s enough. You’ve practiced a decent amount. You’re doing really well. Your arm needs to be in the best condition or you won’t even be getting in the strike zone 20% of the time tomorrow. Come on. Let’s take care of it before you go home.”

Daniel brightened. He for some reason liked it best when Seongwoo did care on his arm instead of others or himself. He said that Seongwoo had magical hands.

Daniel said goodbye to the coach and the team before picking up his equipment bag and following Seongwoo into the building behind the practice field. There was a room similar to a nurse’s office where the players took care of their bodies.

Daniel sat down on a bed and rolled up the sleeve of his uniform while Seongwoo brought over a tray. Seongwoo sat on a stool a bit lower than the level of the bed and got to work. Daniel kept giggling because it was ticklish as Seongwoo rubbed his arm with a cool water soaked rag and then applied muscle relaxer and coolants before he started to massage it. Seongwoo caught the other swallowing back a moan and biting his lip while watching his wet hands stroke the muscles and smooth skin.

“Your hands are really pretty, hyung. And you’re good at giving massages. You should be a masseuse or a hand model.”

Seongwoo playfully groped the thick muscles of the other’s thighs, making him jump and gasp.

“I’d have to touch a bunch of guy’s naked bodies though. I don’t think that would be a good idea. I might end up jumping their bones or biting their ass.”

Daniel flushed, his mouth flapping like a fish. Seongwoo smirked proudly at the fact he’d rendered the talkative boy speechless. He went back to circling and squeezing the blonde’s hefty bicep he secretly envied.

Daniel had incredibly nice arms. He was really strong, even before he’d been practicing daily for their team. He had a thing for muscles since he couldn’t develop them as much as he wished. His throws had always been more accurate and tricky than they had been powerful. That was why he was sure Daniel was going to someday be a better pitcher than he ever was in his prime. Since he was developing accuracy and trick abilities on top of his brute strength.

“H-hyung…was that a joke?” Daniel laughed nervously, face heating worse than ever.

Seongwoo wiggled his eyes suggestively. “What do you think?”

“I can’t tell…” Daniel admitted.

It seemed like he wanted to openly ask if Seongwoo liked boys or not but he didn’t have the courage to. He really should have, since the manager wanted to come out to him. Seongwoo waited a minute for him to ask before he responded with a carefree shrug.

“I’ll let you think on it. It is what you want it to be.”

The other whined cutely. “Hyung~ I hate it when you talk like that. Stop messing with me.”

Seongwoo laughed brightly. “But you’re fun to mess with. You turn into a total baby.”

Daniel sulked some more. “Hyung~” he whined.

The brunette mocked him with a similar whine, “Daniel~”

They were halfway through the game and things were not looking so well. They were losing and Daniel kept walking people, throwing ball after ball. They needed him to strike some people out. With each less than perfect throw he made, the more Daniel appeared frustrated and nervous, glancing over at the batting area where his team were apologetically as they collectively groaned. He looked amazing when he threw, but his throws weren’t half as stylish as he looked in his uniform.

“Daniel…he’s not looking so well. I think he needs some motivation. Do something about it, Seongwoo.”

“How is that not a request but a demand, coach? Isn’t it your job to be motivating the team to do better?” Seongwoo commented dryly after a divaish scoff and epic eye roll, more irritated by the tone than the order itself.

Jisung smiled at him and nudged his crossed arms with his elbow playfully. “Oh, come on. You know why I’m asking you to do it. That boy has a huge crush on you and you’re his mentor. You know his issues and playing style better than me. You’re the best one to help him out.”

Seongwoo sighed, eyes on Daniel who was kicking at the ground and playing with his mitt with a troubled expression. “I don’t think he has that big of a crush on me, not the way you think. But well…I’ve thought of something. I’ll see if it works to get him motivated. This will show me if his feelings are for me as a player or more anyway. Which I’ve also been curious about for awhile.”

Jisung chuckled. “Oh, I’m curious what ‘the devil Ong’ will do. Go easy on him, would you? I don’t think you need to be your full out flirty self. You have him wrapped around your finger with your looks alone. Even when he doesn’t know your orientation or type.”

“Thanks for the confidence boost. You reminded me that I’m good-looking. No wonder I’m his favorite hyung. I’ll go talk to him.”

“Good luck. I expect to see him repeatedly getting us strike-outs then. Since Ong Seongwoo never disappoints.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue in annoyance. That dumb motto had given him so much pressure when he’d been a player on the team before. He wished that the fans had never made it up in the first place. He’d gone into every game, thinking that he couldn’t fail a single inning because of that phrase that had been stuck to him.

He didn’t want Daniel to get burdened like he had with those sort of unrealistic expectations. No player should be expected to play well every game. Well, Daniel was doing worse than he had at practice and Seongwoo was sure that it was because he was both nervous and distracted and his first mistake had shaken him up. He needed to give the pitcher something to focus on. Something to make the game fun again.

“Daniel! Come over here!” Seongwoo went to the fence and called to the other, motioning him to come over.

Daniel jogged over with a bright smile, looking so much like a loyal puppy. He could see his invisible tail wagging. Daniel held the fence, their fingers brushing through the wires, their faces just inches apart. Seongwoo imagined pecking his glossy lips or bumping their noses together but held himself back. There were hundreds of fans behind him, both his and Daniel’s. That was something that he had to do in private if he ever decided to do it. He couldn’t afford angering and losing their fans because he had a crush.

“Hyung!”

“Hey, big guy. You’re having a hard time focusing, huh?”

Daniel pouted, appearing apologetic. “I am. I’m trying my best but it’s not working out. I hope the rest of the game goes better after I’ve loosened up.”

Seongwoo smiled sympathetically, brushing his fingers in comfort.

“Hmm, the coach is concerned so he sent me over to motivate you. I told you not to worry about useless things and just have fun out there. It doesn’t seem like you’re having fun. You’re doing worse than yesterday at practice. I didn’t massage your arm for an hour for it to be acting up like this. What’s going on?”

“Ugh. I don’t know, hyung. Really. I’m sorry. Are you disappointed in me?” A pair of miserable puppy eyes flashed his way.

Seongwoo shook his head and kept on a breezy smile.

“No, I’m not. I just don’t want you to go home disappointed in yourself. It would be good to turn the game around. How about hyung gives you some incentive then? That will help you focus.”

“Oh, that might work. What is it?” Daniel smiled eagerly.

“Tomorrow we have a free day. Hyung wants to hang out with you. Dong something not baseball related for once. Just the two of us.”

“Neh? Like…l-like a …d-date?” Daniel’s eyes widened and his face flushed. He bit down on his lip but Seongwoo could see a shy smile creeping up. It seemed Daniel liked that idea a lot, even without what he said next he knew it.

“I’d love that. Actually…I…well, I’ve been…kind of um, crushing on you…well, pretty hard actually…”

Seongwoo chuckled, smiling crookedly. “I figured. I’ve been crushing on you too. Since the day you joined the team actually. You’re one thousand percent my type.”

Daniel’s face lit up like a tree on Christmas. Seongwoo had never seem smile quite so radiantly. His light brown eyes sparkled like fireworks were bursting inside.

“Ah, seriously? Wah, that’s so great, hyung! I couldn’t have imagined! Because you’re so cool and handsome and famous and you’re friendly to everyone. So I thought you were just being nice to me and I’m not good enough for you. You know because I’m young and foolish and not cool…”

“Eh, that’s not true. You are very cool, Daniel. And sexy. When you’re playing at your best and fully focused. I want to see that side of you. You can’t disappoint me, but you can impress me. Do you know how?”

Daniel shook his head, commenting eagerly, “No, but I want to know! Tell me hyung. What can I do to have a date with you?”

“It’s simple. We’re going out on a date tomorrow. But how long it lasts depends on how many strike-outs you get today. One strike out equals one hour. The more hours you get the more time you have to impress me off the field and win my heart over so that I become your boyfriend.”

“Eh, that’s probably impossible for me. I’m me…a dork who only knows how to play a bit of baseball…and you’re…well you. You know, perfection at it’s finest. Good at a million different things and loved by millions. The guy everyone on the planet dreams to be with.”

Seongwoo moved his hands so they linked with Daniel’s through the wires. Daniel’s expression suggested his mind was short-circuiting. He could almost see the spinning gears behind his eyes and steam coming out of his ears. It was the first time that Seongwoo had ever held his hands.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Daniel. I happen to have high standards and you fit into them. I see a lot of potential in you, not just as a pitcher. I think you have a decent chance of winning my heart over. Who knows? It might be swayed about fifty five percent already?”

“Wow, fifty-five…Okay then. I’ll do my best, hyung. I’ll try to win at least two hours of a date with you. Watch and be amazed. I’m gonna work really hard!” Daniel responded with much more fighting spirit and confidence than before.

Seongwoo smiled proudly and gave him a thumbs up. “I’m anticipating it. Fighting!”

“Later, hyung! Stay hydrated and in the shade! I’ll make this game over quickly!”

Daniel played a great game from then on. He got five players out on his own, three struck out, two were out before the got to first base thanks to Daniel and Jaehwan, the first baseman’s fabulous teamwork. Seongwoo bounced up and down, clapping and cheering as loud and excited as the crowd was. The crowd chanted Daniel’s name and came up with a cheer for him. ‘God Daniel’s gonna make you pout, God Daniel’s gonna get you out!’ Seongwoo thought it was really cute.

Jisung clapped him on the back.

“I don’t know what you did, but do that every game the rest of the season please! He’s never played this good. He’s a beast.”

Seongwoo smiled proudly, chest puffed out with warm air. “He’s like this in private practice though when he’s not feeling pressured. I told you he’s got potential. He’s going to be really good.”

“Well, I hope so. I’m not sure if he can keep the consistency. That worries me.”

“Leave it to me. I’ll take care of it.”

Jisung smirked at him. “Just what did you say to him?”

Seongwoo smirked smugly. “I confessed and said that I’ll go on a date with him on our free day. One hour for each time that he gets out.”

Jisung snorted and then laughed hard, slapping his back. The crowd was going wild. The next batter had two strikes on him now thanks to Daniel being able to target the strike zone like it was connected to his ball with magnets.

“Ah, that’s how you got the puppy fired up. Well, he does have a sore spot for you. It was pretty obvious he’s liked you. At this rate, it looks like you’re going to be with him an entire day.”

“Or night.” Seongwoo wiggled his brows, evilly grinning.

Jisung flushed and shook his head. “Some things a couch doesn’t need to know. Keep that to yourself please. It will make me jealous. Must be nice to be young.”

Seongwoo could have said that he wasn’t that old or that he looked much younger than his age but he had never been that kind. He’d been the biggest brat and pain in the neck in the team for his entire career.

“It is.”

He smiled brightly and waved when Daniel looked his way. The blonde’s huge smile glimmered, making his chocolate almond eyes nearly disappear into his fluffy cheeks. “Throw a curve. This guy can’t hit them,” the manager mouthed. Daniel nodded, slapping the ball absently into the center of his glove. Seongwoo gave him a thumbs up as the young pitcher turned sideways and prepared to throw, his cute face turning serious and fierce as he got back into game mode.

“Strike three! Player 15 is out and that’s the end of the eighth inning with the Giants leading 7 to 6. This is a tight, unpredictable match and it's all thanks to the Giant's monster rookie pitcher, Kang Daniel! I guess that's the benefit of being taught be a star veteran pitcher like Ong Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo was waiting outside the stadium for Daniel. The rest of the team had faded out with just their star player still yet to appear.

The blonde was finally out of uniform. He was wearing a backwards cap and flannel over a t-shirt, the familiar silver earrings and necklace jingling and swinging. He looked even younger and also very stylish.

Seongwoo felt underdressed. He was in black plus his manager jacket which was just like regular sports team jacket but it was made of fake leather.

He came off the wall he’d been leaning on when he spotted the other, hands casually in his pocket, a small, welcoming grin on his face. Daniel brightened the instant he saw him and started to jog so that they could get together closer, a small backpack slung over one shoulder.

“Hyung~ Were you counting?” he asked after jerking to a stop in front of him. “I got a bunch of strike-outs like you wanted!”

Seongwoo was thankful he had good control of his body because he was a tank with that massive physical of his and it would have really hurt if they’d crashed into each other. That wasn’t the sort of body crashing that he had in mind. He reached out to fix the strap on his back which was twisted. Daniel followed his actions, turning bashful but pleased at the affectionate move.

“Hey, if it isn’t God Daniel. Yeah, I was. I owe you eight hours. Have you thought about how you want to spend it?”

“Um…I didn’t really think that far ahead.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. “This dumb puppy. I should have figured.”

Daniel laughed sheepishly and brushed the back of his head. “I’m okay with anything. I just want to be with you. As long as I’m next to you, hyung, everything that we’re doing together is fun.”

Seongwoo smirked. “Ah, really? Then volunteering would be fine. Picking up trash on the side of the road or cleaning dentures at an old folk’s home…”

“Hyung~ Be serious!” Daniel lightly pushed his chest, whining at his joke.

Seongwoo chuckled, reaching for his hand before it had gone off his chest. He smoothly linked their feelings together, seeing Daniel have a mental break down before his very eyes. Daniel was so amusing and cute because of these little over-reactions. As if he’d never dated someone before or even had a crush.

He was sure he had though, considering his looks and age. And the fact that he’d admitted that he had had a couple boyfriends at one of their team dinners after he’d gotten tipsy. Seongwoo had been able to find a lot about Daniel thanks to playing truth or dear. Half the team was in on it. Those that had been in the team with Seongwoo before knew that Seongwoo liked him since he’d never volunteered to mentor someone or teased or cared for someone as much as he had Daniel. He had gotten them to ask specific things he wanted to know about Daniel during times. He knew of his ideal type and his favorite places to date as well, which luckily happened to be something he could do.

“Just kidding. I was thinking we could go to a cat café and then an arcade. Then eat jokbal and drink a bit for dinner. Then we can spend the rest of the night on a stroll by the river. Sound good?”

“That sounds amazing! That’s exactly the sort of date I like. Hyung, you’re amazing! You even have mind-reading powers now? Is there anything you can’t do?”

They started walking, Daniel gushing while the brunette smirked and chuckled softly.

“Nope, there’s really not. Test me and see.”

“Eh, there must be something.”

“Well, I guess certain kinds of video games? I’m not so good at them.”

“Then should we scrap the arcade? Hmm, but I want to see you lose and get frustrated and whiney. I think I’d like that cute side of you. You’re usually cool and cocky and perfect…”

“You want to see me be whiney? Hmm, I should be careful. I have an image to uphold. Let’s skip the arcade.”

“Hyung~ Let’s go! I wanna go!” Daniel whined, shaking his body cutely and pouting.

Seongwoo burst out laughing at the sight of his sulky puppy face. “Okay, okay. We’ll go.”

Daniel sighed softly, his plush lips returning to a content smile. The pair were walking down the dimly lit, nearly empty street, arms swinging together.

“I wish tomorrow would come faster.”

“Why? I thought you enjoyed having me walk you home?” Seongwoo teased.

The blonde gave him a disgruntled look, bumping his hip with their linked hands. “I’m not a kid. And you know what I meant. I like this but I’m looking forward to tomorrow most.”

“You could have fooled me. I thought you’re like twelve?”

“Hyung~ That’s mean! Do you really like me? I don’t see—”

Daniel was cut off when Seongwoo turned his body, threw his arms around his shoulder and gave the other a large, long, super sweet smooch. Daniel was blinking away stars and heating from head to toe afterwards.

“What was that for…”

“I don’t think I need a reason. It’s proof that I like you. I think I can kiss my boyfriend whenever I feel like it. Don’t you?”

“B-boyfriend? B-but, hyung, we haven’t…”

“Gone on a date? Meh. You were going to ask me at the end of it and I was going to say yes. We both know that. I’m just speeding up the process. We’ll be able to enjoy tomorrow if we get your nerves out of the way first. Why are you so bashful? Don’t tell me that was your first kiss? Ah, no wonder you just stood there like a limp bisc—”

Seongwoo hummed as Daniel pressed their mouths together. His lips moved with expertise and passion, his arms nearly crushing his back. The hot kiss left Seongwoo flustered, bothered and panting. Daniel pulled back with a smirk.

“It’s not my first anything, hyung. I’m not as nervous and inexperienced as you think. I wanted to do that to you for months. You just are a little intimidating.”

Seongwoo licked his lips, gazing at the other’s plump, glistening lips eagerly. He couldn’t get how soft and sweet they were off his mind. He needed to be kissed like that again. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought the cute, bubbly, boy who reeked of purity most of the time could kiss so sensually.

“You wouldn’t be satisfied with just two then. Let’s do it some more.”

“Hmm, I’m pretty tired. I think we should get home. We can kiss more tomorrow.”

“Neh? Daniel~ Gimme more kisses. Don’t tease me like that!”

Daniel laughed, pulling back as Seongwoo attempted to force him in for kisses, only succeeding in getting his neck and chin. He clearly enjoyed the other being whiney and clingy.

“I knew you’d have a cute, childish side. You’re adorable, hyung.”

“Are you enjoying your revenge on me? Hmph. Forget it. Now I’m not in the mood. Let’s get going.”

Seongwoo sulkily walked off. Daniel followed, tossing his arm around his shoulders and playfully kissing all over his cheek. Seongwoo’s skin felt flushed and his body shivered at the contact though he tried to play it off coolly, using his usual poker face.

“I’m not in the mood, I said.”

“Look at you pretending to be angry because you got denied kisses,” Daniel chuckled, nuzzling and squeezing him with affection. “Almost as adorable as when we’re practicing and you get frustrated thinking I’m not impressed by your perfect throws.”

Seongwoo was secretly melting inside. It felt amazing in Daniel’s arms. He’d missed being cuddled and loved on. It was going to be great to have a boyfriend again. This time he was with someone he genuinely liked a lot as well. It had been ages since he’d felt this attached and attracted to someone. He gave in, pausing in the street and turning around. He hugged Daniel’s waist tightly and snuggled into his chest.

“Hyung? What are you doing?” the blonde muttered, embarrassed and pleasantly surprised.

“Hmm, it’s warm and cozy and firm. More so than I thought. I could fall asleep here.”

“In the streets? Eh, I won’t let the man I like catch a cold. We have to go on our first date tomorrow.”

Daniel grabbed his arms and gently attempted to push him off so they could keep on walking.

“Siroh. Give me just five minutes. I’m enjoying this,” he muttered in a whiney tone, tugging Daniel still and refusing to budge from his chest.

Daniel’s arms went around to cradle his head and squeeze his shoulders. “Ah, you’re so freaking cute. Ottokhae…”

“You’re cuter.”

“I really don’t think so. Not after I’m seeing you like tonight. I imagine that you’re as fluffy as the clouds. As clingy as a koala.”

“I’m not. I’m very chic and manly,” Seongwoo grumbled. “I never cling.”

As he said so, he nuzzled Daniel’s chest with his nose and smiled sweetly. Daniel kept giggling, bubbling over with happiness. It was a miracle to be hugging his crush like this. It was amazing how things in life could change drastically in one day.

“I’m too happy. I don’t want to go home alone. I don’t want to separate from you, hyung.”

“Hmm…then….how about I sleep over?”

“But then, what about the eight hours? Are we replacing the date with sleeping together tonight?”

“Eh, forget the hours, you silly puppy. I’m not going to set a time limit on our time together. Eight hours or a whole twenty-four. What’s the difference? Either way time will fly when I’m with you and I’ll wish for many more hours. A whole week together wouldn’t be enough to satisfy me.”

“Hyung, you’re so cheesy. I never would have thought that.”

“Shut up and feed me cheesy ramen. I’m hungry.”

“You didn’t eat anything? During the whole game?” the pitcher asked in concern, pulling back.

He tipped up Seongwoo’s head by the chin and searched his face with worried eyes. Seongwoo shook his head, pouting and looking pitiful. The sound of his stomach growling became evident, the sound acutely sharp because of the silence of the empty street.

“I guess that was my fault. We were losing until the first half and then the second half was exciting as we came back. You must have been too on edge and unfocused to eat. Sorry about that, hyung. I’ll play more consistently next time so that you can be at ease and remember to eat something. I’m good at making ramen. Come to my place for a bite.”

Seongwoo’s expression changed drastically as he smirked and flicked his pointy tongue over his lip. A tingle of heat flashed through Daniel’s body. His expression changed so quickly it gave him whiplash. The cute koala turned into a sexy devil.

“I will as long as the dessert is you. I’m more interested in taking a good, hard bite out of this tasty man here.”

Daniel gasped and flushed deeply as Seongwoo turned and bit, then sucked on his thumb with the most erotic look he’d ever seen.

“Hyung, you’re going to be the death of me…” the pitcher groaned.

The manager merely gave him a devilish, playful look as he pulled his lips back over the thumb slowly, licked the tip, and then sank over it. The other’s eyes fluttered closed, unable to handle the sudden sight, biting down on his lip to prevent from crying out. The couple spent the next day and a half together, enjoying every moment thoroughly and not separating for more than five minutes. For once, they didn’t even touch a baseball.

**Author's Note:**

> I had something else in mind more game related with them playing on the same team but this was what one the poll, manager Ong haha. So if you feel disappointed there's not all the boys playing then blame those that voted in the poll I guess. It seems like some authors will write about that. This is my last contribution to the baseball ongniel au tag. I decided to keep it short and sweet and to the point. 
> 
> If you'd like a bonus, maybe I could add them practicing pitching together after they become boyfriends. Hope you had fun watching Daniel pitch yesterday. He really looked both cool and cute. The uniform suits him and Ong best. They actually look and move like players (not just being biased here).


End file.
